Bradley
by bg52598
Summary: When Bradley, a close person to Alex dies from an accident, his death hit her hard and becomes really sad. Mordecai, Rigby, and the others will do what ever they can to cheer her up. Will she will be happy again, or be sad for the rest of her life? Rated T for really sad stuff.
1. Bradley

**Hi guys! I wanted to update this earlier but there was something wrong with my computer but it got fix!**

**First of all, I want to say not only made this story for all you guys, I also made it for my friend M-H1996 for being an awesome friend: D. He's a good friend and all and mostly an awesome writer. In the PM, our goal is to reach 2000 and we are going to that no matter what. He story, Unlimited Feelings is awesome! And not only did I help him with some things in his story, he also help me in my story "Please Don't Go Bro". Thank u man, and you are awesome!**

**Anyway this new story call Bradley I know you guys know what is it about since I already put the info. This chapter will be about Alex telling Mordecai and Rigby about Bradley. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

It was just normal day, and Mordecai and Rigby where outside sitting in the front drinking some soda. They where just relaxing since it was their day off.

Mordecai - So…What should we do now dude?

Rigby - You wanna uhhh…Stay here a little longer?"

Mordecai - Sure.

Then they saw their 17 year old blonde headed friend Alex was with her handbag, and was about to leave.

Rigby - "Wait Alex! Where are you going?"

Alex - "I'm off to visit Bradley."

Mordecai - "Who's Bradley?"

Alex - "He's works and is a close friend of my dad."

Rigby - "You mean Walter the father who destroys your childhood?"

Alex - "Yes, and thank you for reminding that."

Rigby - "Sorry"

Mordecai - "You are friends with this Bradley guy?"

Alex - "Yeah I know him since me and my bros where little."

Rigby - "When you did you first met him."

Alex - "I met when I first went to Walter's Job."

(_Flashback)_

_(They show a little Alex, Kevin, and John, with their father Walter touring "Griffin Industries". Kevin and John seem to be wearing their normal clothes, while Alex was wearing a pink blouse, with a blue skirts, and black flats.) _

_Alex (narrating the flashback) - My dad was touring his businesses to me, Kevin, and John, and I had to wearing a stupid girly outfit. Then that when I met Bradley._

_Walter - Kids, I want you to meet my co worker and my best friend; Bradley Turner. _

_The kids meet Bradley. He was tall guy who had dark brown hair, wearing a business suit, and black shoes. _

_Bradley - "Well hi there Walter, who are these children?"_

_Walter - "Bradley, I want you to meet my kids, these are my twin sons, Kevin and John, and my daughter Alakay."_

_Alex - "It's Alex!"_

_Bradley - (chuckles) Nice to meet you kids. (To John) So John, you're the little heck raiser that Walter told me about?"_

_John - "No Mr. Turner I'm not."_

_Alex - "I'm the little heck raiser sir!"_

_Bradley - "Please kids, just call me Bradley."_

_Alex (narrating) - I notice that Bradley was kind of like me since he didn't like it when some people call him Mr. Turner."_

_Walter - "Come on kids, let me show me more."_

_Bradley - "Is it ok if your daughter stay with me?"_

_Walter - "Sure."_

_Then the boys left, while it was just Bradley and Alex alone._

_Bradley - "You know Alex? I never picture you wearing something like that."_

_Alex - "My dad made wear it. He's a big fat jerk, and hates me."_

_Bradley - "Hey, your dad not a jerk. He loves you; he just thinks being girly is right for you."_

_Alex - "Really?"_

_Bradley - "That how your daddy is. You gotta tell how you feel when the time is right."_

_Alex - "Thanks Bradley."_

_Bradley - "No problem kiddo."_

_(Over the years her and Bradley been doing stuff together)_

_Alex (narrating) - Ever since that day, we have been hanging out, giving me and my bros gifts, and just a couple of days ago he have me this red soft fuzzy scarf. He like a 2nd father to me because he treated me like I wanted Walter to treat me as a kid. He likes me for who I am and I bet he thinks I'm the daughter he never had."_

_(Flashback end)_

Mordecai - Wow. Look like you are really close to that guy."

Alex - "Yeah I know."

Rigby - "So where are you meeting him."

Alex - "At a construction sight. They are helping the city building the bridge."

Mordecai - "Cool."

Alex - "I'll be back in a few hours."

Rigby - "Ok."

She was about to leave until one of the co workers came and he was painting due to his running and he look sad.

Alex - "Austin, what's wrong?"

Austin - "I wanted to tell you that at the bridge one of the workers died."

All three of them - "WHAT!"

Mordecai - "Who died?"

….Bradley


	2. The Funeral

**Hey everybody! Thanks for liking my new story Bradley, and I really appreciative it :D.**

**Ok so this chapter is about Bradley's funeral and Alex becomes very depressed. **

**Milura doesn't belong to me, she belongs to Invader ShadowWolf one of my BIFS (Best Internet Friends).**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

Today wasn't a happy, sunny, day for the City, it was sad rainy day. Today was the day of Bradley Turner's funeral. All of his friends and love ones was there and it took place at a church.

Inside there was a bunch of people, food, drinks, flowers, and a picture of Bradley. Right now the priest was saying stuff like:

Priest - "We are here today because of the death of Bradley Turner."

Walter - "Is it ok if I say it?"

Priest - "Of course"

Walter goes up and he said:

Walter - "We are all here today because of the death of one of the greatest co-workers, and my best friend Bradley. When we where working at the bridge, he fell inside one of the legs while the cement was pouring. We tried to save him, but we didn't. The only thing we got left of him is his coat ashes we burn and put in a box. I'm gonna miss you Bradley Turner. We all are."

Priest - Thank you Walter.

As the priest was talking, the groundskeeper was there, plus Cody and Milura. There was wearing black tuxedos and Milura was wearing a black short dress. Then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Where's Alex?"

Cody - "She went outside."

Pops - "But it's raining."

Cody - "She didn't care; she just wanted to be outside."

Milura - "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Milura went outside without an umbrella and saw Alex, sitting on a bench in her tuxedo and look sad. She was getting wet and tears were falling down on her face.

Milura - "You wanna be alone?"

Alex slowly shook her head no. Milura then sat next down next to her and she also getting wet, but she didn't care. She only cares about her sad best friend.

Alex put her head on Milura's shoulder and continue too sob. Milura hugged her and she said:

Milura - "Don't worry; it's going to be ok."

She looks at her and it has reminded the time she comfort her little sister Winter after what happen to her parents:

(_Flashback)_

_The two girls was the orphanage and it was raining outside. Inside, Milura and Winter was inside there room and Winter look sad. It was their first night at the orphanage since their parent's deaths, and since Winter was younger, she was crying._

_Winter - "Milura, I wanna go home! I want mommy and daddy back!"_

_Milura goes to Winter side of the room. She sat down on her bed and she laid her shoulder on Milura. Milura hugged her and said:_

_Miura - "Winter, mommy and daddy cant come back. But I promise I'll take care of you, and we will gonna live a happy life again."_

_Winter - "You promise?"_

_Milura - "I promise."_

_Winter - "I got something for you."_

_Milura - "What?"_

_Winter took out something under her pillow and it look like a small brown case, and she gave it to Milura._

_Milura - "What is it?"_

_Winter - "Open it, and find out."_

_Milura open it, and saw a beautiful gold necklace with an iridescent moonstone. She start it at in awed and hugs her._

_Milura - Thank you so much! I'll wear it forever and ever!"_

_Winter - "Your welcome."_

_She put on the necklaces, and went to bed before saying good to winter and she also say while looking up in the sky:_

_Milura - "Good night mom and dad."_

_They both went to sleep._

_(Flashback ends)_

Milura - "You are gonna be ok. Your gonna be fine. Everything will be ok."

Alex - "(sniffs a little) Thanks."

Milura - "You ok now?"

Alex - "A little."

Milura - "Come on, let's go inside before we go get wet."

Alex - "Ok."

They both got up, and went back inside.

**Sorry it took SO long! I had a really bad case of writers block ^^;**


	3. Bradley's Song

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long, I lost interest in this story but I think I have my spark back in this story!**

**This chapter is about Alex is still depressed about Bradley's death, and the others heard a song about Bradley.**

**P.S I wanted to use the remember you song from Adventure Time but it have Marceline and Ice King, so I'm gonna change the lyrics a little bit.**

**So relax and enjoy the story!**

It's been 2 days since Bradley's death and Alex is still depressed. The others tried to cheer her up, but they couldn't. Sometimes they see and hear her crying. They felt so sorry for her. She lost the person she was extremely close to and now he was gone forever.

Right now in Alex's room, the lights were on but a few candles were lit. Alex was lying down on the floor holding Rango, and the red scarf Bradley gave her. Next to the picture, was a picture of a younger Bradley with 5 year old Alex smiling and was at the park in a picnic.

Alex keeps looking at the picture and silently cries and some tears fall down her face like a waterfall. Soon she heard a knock at the door.

Mordecai - Alex?

Alex - "Go away."

Rigby - "Come on dude, I know your depressed and hurt but we're worried about you."

Soon the door open, and Alex eyes was swollen due to crying too much, her hair a complete mess, wearing jeans that the middle was cut so you can see her knees. She was wearing a white shirt that you can see her shoulder and tang top and was wearing green sandals. She began to walk to the bathroom.

Mordecai - "Hey Alex, so I was wonder if you wanna…."

Alex shut the bathroom door.

Rigby - "Alex, come on!"

Soon the toilet flush, and Alex was about to go back to her room, until Rigby block.

Alex - "Rigby move."

Rigby - "Come on I'm sick of seeing you like this man… all sad and junk. You smell like something died."

Alex - "Something did die… inside me… my heart."

Rigby – "Forget that, you don't need a heart."

Alex - "At least I have a heart; yours is just made out of stones."

Rigby - "Hey!"

Mordecai pulled Rigby to the side.

Mordecai - "Dude, chill. She's only acting like this because she's still depressed about Bradley."

Rigby - "I know but she's like you when you thought Margaret was getting married."

Mordecai - "That different though, I still have a chance with her, Alex lost something she was extremely close too in her life and he's gone forever."

Rigby - "Yeah you're right. Alex, wait! I'm sorry."

Alex - (sighs) "It's ok."

Mordecai - "You wanna come downstairs to play video games?"

Alex - "No. But I am going downstairs to drink something. Then I'll probably take a shower and take a nap."

Mordecai - "Ok."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Soon they are downstairs, and Alex is in the kitchen and Mordecai and Rigby was watching TV. Soon there was a knock on the door.

Rigby - "Go get it."

Mordecai got up, and open the door. It turns out to be Milura, Margaret, Eileen, and Cody.

Mordecai - "Oh hey guys. Come in.

They all came inside the house.

Margaret - "How is she?"

Rigby - "Not so good."

Cody - "She's still depressed huh?"

Milura - "No, she's happy and dancing like a ballerina."

Eileen - "Milura."

Milura - "I'm sorry but I just can't stand seeing her like this."

Mordecai - "Either can any of us."

Rigby - "I've never seen her this depressed."

Milura - "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Cody - "I don't know… she looks so depressed."

Eileen - "Well she did lose somebody she was close too."

Margaret - "There's gotta be another reason why she's upset."

Soon they heard a bump and they saw in the kitchen that Alex was lying on the floor and her legs were on the table.

Eileen - "I feel so sorry for her.

Soon Alex took a deep breath and then she sang.

_Bradley, I can't you believe you are permanently away._

_I remember when we use to play all day._

_I remember you use to cheer me up whenever I frown._

_I swear if I was there I could have save you before you drow-w-w-n_

_Bradley without you alive, is making me crazy._

_And you promise to save me, but I didn't save you._

_Bradley, forgive me for not saving you, when I was supposing to._

_Bradley, please forgive for not saving you, when I supposing to….._

Soon tears start to fall down her cheeks and she sighs.

In the kitchen the others have sad looks on their face. They soon found out another reason why Alex is depressed.

**Hope you all like it! And for the people who join one shot contest, after you finish the one shot, send it to me on DocX**


End file.
